


Иллюзия с элементами присутствия

by Dear_Al, WTF Grindeldore 2021 (grindeldore_1899)



Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Тексты от M до E [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Dream Rape, Dream Sex, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, легкий бдсм, наручники, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grindeldore_1899/pseuds/WTF%20Grindeldore%202021
Summary: Геллерт Гриндельвальд вкрай достал главу Отдела магического правопорядка.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Torquil Travers/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Grindeldore 2021 || Тексты от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Grindeldore 2021 || WTF - 2021





	Иллюзия с элементами присутствия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Bry_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_S/profile)

Руки у Трэверса были сухие и горячие, с неприятно царапающими перстнями, которые он и не подумал снять, лапая пленника. Тот полулежал животом на самом обычном письменном столе — такие штабелями закупают для министерских работников, — руки были выкручены назад, удерживаемые металлическими браслетами с закрепленной где-то наверху цепью. Вся картина отдавала плохонькими театральными подмостками, и Геллерт сам не понимал, почему он продолжает рассматривать разворачивающееся перед ним воспоминание, присланное Альбусом. Совершенно невозможное воспоминание, потому что не было в его жизни этой сумрачной комнаты без окон, торжествующего Трэверса и стола под животом. Не было холодящего голую спину воздуха и спущенных до колен штанов, не было ощущения беспомощности и унижения. И тем не менее, все это разворачивалось прямо на его глазах, отдаваясь в сознании отголосками эмоций и ощущений, которые переживал его двойник.

Трэверс небрежно огладил того по бедрам, нажимая на поясничные выемки, пересчитал ребра и с силой ущипнул за сосок, вызвав глухой, болезненный стон. 

— Нравится? — насмешливый вопрос и щипок — на этот раз внутри локтевого сгиба. Затем глава Отдела магического правопорядка прихватил и выкрутил кожу около подмышки, сжимая пальцы так, что без всякого пророческого дара стало ясно: на бледной коже останутся синяки — светло-лиловые, с зеленцой. Геллерт невольно скривился, а жертва Трэверса повернула голову и гневно сверкнула глазами, но ничего не ответила, только плотнее сжала губы. До нового щипка и стона.

— Все-таки нравится. И стоило столько бегать от своего счастья по всей Европе? Я ненавижу покидать остров! А из-за тебя был вынужден последние полгода скакать на континент и обратно, как спятившая жаба!

— Из-за своих амбиций, а не из-за меня! — огрызнулся пленник и неловко переступил на месте, поводя плечами — звякнули цепи. — И здесь и сейчас ты тоже из-за них же. Думаешь, вот это все докажет твое превосходство? Сделает сильнее меня? Или… сильнее великого Дамблдора, от имени которого тебя так перекашивает?

— Решил все-таки подать голос, среброязыкий? Я не Дамблдор, так что нежностей не жди. Но и лжи тоже. Я тебя, по крайней мере, честно ненавижу.

— Это обнадеживает, — хмыкнул двойник и неожиданно весь как-то обвис, расслабился в цепях, распластавшись по столу. Смирился или решил быстрее перетерпеть невыигрышную ситуацию? В обоих случаях тот, кто создавал ложное воспоминание, просчитался. Геллерт бы точно попробовал взять верх хотя бы в словесном поединке, а то и вывернуть все так, чтобы самому выступить соблазнителем и инициатором происходящего… Альбус бы в жизни на подобную мнимую покорность не купился, а вот Трэверса ничто не взволновало. Сухой смешок, и он, навалившись сверху, куснул присмиревшего пленника за шею. Тот шумно выдохнул, прогибаясь в пояснице, подставляя горло. Принимая правила игры. И дальше уже только постанывал и вскрикивал, отзываясь на новые укусы и щипки, спустившиеся постепенно от плеч к ягодицам.

Расцветив своими отметками всю спину двойнику, Трэверс подался назад и прикрыл глаза, шумно втягивая воздух через нос. Глухо звякнула пряжка ремня, прошуршала молния брюк, но брать замершего пленника он не спешил. Вместо этого сощурился, примерился — и отвесил первый звонкий шлепок. За ним последовало еще несколько, двойник шепотом выругался, и Трэверс ухватил в горсть покрасневшую ягодицу, помял ее с тонкой змеиной улыбкой, оставляя отметки от своих ногтей.

— Продолжим?

— А если я откажусь, ты чинно предложишь выпить чаю?

— Да или нет?

— Нет.

— Неверно, — Трэверс снова смял ягодицу, а затем ухватил пальцами, скручивая кожу в болезненном щипке, отводя ее вбок и вверх. — Продолжим. Акцио, масло.

Смотреть на то, как, продавливая сопротивление мышц, скользят внутрь тела пальцы, оказалось неожиданно противно. Геллерт брезгливо поморщился, передернул плечами, глядя, как округлился у его скованного двойника рот, и отвернулся, изучая декорации для столь безыскусного сюжета. Помимо действующих лиц, хорошо было видно только стол, на котором все и происходило, да кусок ковра под ним. Даже цепи, удерживающие руки пленника, словно растворялись в воздухе, а каменные стены с факелами мерцали, словно плохонькая иллюзия… Обманка. Фантазия или сон, в котором не думали о деталях. Для Альбуса, пожалуй, слишком грубо, хотя ненавязчивая тень ощущений и переживаний его альтер-эго — явный подарок от легилимента. Чье же воспоминание он доработал? И как получил? Впрочем, да, легилимент… в практически открытом противостоянии с Трэверсом. Трэверсом, который молча растягивал его выдуманную копию, то и дело смачивая пальцы в новой порции розового масла. Ах, какие неприличные у вас фантазии, господин глава Отдела магического правопорядка! Кто бы мог подумать…

Геллерт рассеянно постукивал себя по нижней губе, просчитывая, как можно использовать полученную информацию, когда полупустая склянка звякнула об пол, оставляя за собой след из резко пахнущих капель. Двойник снова выругался, и Геллерт поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Трэверс, все так же полностью одетый, в этот момент приставил член к анусу двойника, облизнулся и погладил его по кадыку свободной рукой. А потом одновременно толкнулся вперед и пережал горло, не давая вдохнуть. Геллерт Гриндельвальд из его фантазий прогнулся навстречу с удивительным для такой неудобной позы энтузиазмом. Настоящий Геллерт невольно провел пальцем по собственной шее, и, чувствуя неожиданное неудобство от слабо повязанного шейного платка, ослабил узел.

— А я давно говорил, что все эти… противомаггловские эскапады — способ привлечения внимания! — выдохнул Трэверс, размашисто двигая бедрами, вталкиваясь торопливо и грубо. В реальной жизни это было бы больно. — Тебе нужен ошейник, опьяневший от собственной силы щенок, и тот, кто его на тебя наденет! Но ты зря бегаешь за Дамблдором, наш профессор не любит ни за что отвечать. Он спрячется за чужими спинами, за словесным мусором, да за чем угодно… А тебе… нужен… контроль!

Геллерт тихо фыркнул над высокопарностью слога, не соответствующей моменту, но больше разговоров не было, только хриплые, надсадные вдохи и выдохи со стороны его двойника, когда Трэверс чуть разжимал ладонь, давая глотнуть воздуха, и влажные шлепки яиц по заднице, когда ему загоняли на всю длину. Вокруг все плыло, пахло дурацким розовым маслом, сыростью и почему-то специями. От этого запаха и звуков начинала кружиться голова и шуметь в ушах...

Геллерт прикрыл глаза, сосредоточился и выпал из воспоминания, обнаружив себя в кресле у камина в одной из гостиных Нурменгарда. Стены были обтянуты яркими шпалерами, откуда-то снаружи долетали звонкие голоса, из коридора тянуло яблоками и печеным тестом — видимо, мисс Голдштейн снова добралась до замковой кухни. Наносное видение растаяло дымкой, не оставив ничего после себя. Ничего, кроме… Геллерт скривился, чувствуя, как член ощутимо упирается в грубую ткань штанов. Он не должен был так возбудиться от одного вида чужой фантазии! Да еще и выставляющей его в настолько неприглядном свете. Хотя, если на месте жертвы представить Альбуса, а самому, наконец, заткнуть этот язвительный рот кляпом, оставить следы от ладони на восхитительной заднице… Если заставить его стонать, широко разведя ему ноги и не давая пошевелить и пальцем… Что ж. Пожалуй свой золотой можно было стрясти и с этого негодного ниффлера.

_Альбус!_

_Объясни мне, будь так добр, почему легилименцию на ваших министерских чинах используешь ты, а страдать от последствий должен я? Откровенно признаюсь, что мой сегодняшний сон был бы гораздо спокойней, не ознакомься я с подробностями фантазий извращенца, возглавляющего ваш Отдел магического правопорядка. Посылать мне воспоминание было вовсе не обязательно. Теперь меня мучает неодолимое желание проклясть милейшего Трэверса до смерти раз пять или шесть, а он тем временем чрезвычайно полезен делу всеобщего блага своими твердолобостью и упрямством, которыми отвращает от политики Министерства всех более-менее здравомыслящих людей._

_Сраженный твоим коварством,_

_Г.Г._

_Твоя последняя статья по трансфигурации великолепна. Обсудим лично?_


End file.
